Mary P & Me Spinoff: Possible Plot 1
by Patricia Creamer
Summary: Here is a temporary treat as i try to get to post the next two chapters. Mary P & Me will be ending end Septemeber/early October. The Spinoff work needs to start. Read this and give us feedback! will be deleted in october


MP Spin Off [untitled]

After Mary Leaves Selena and Christianna in New York, Mary decides its time she got back to what she's always done. She finds the perfect place to start, Four Siblings: Meghan, Rebecca, Elizabeth and Grace [Gracie]. Four Children who are the grandchildren of one of the children she used to watch[Micheal Banks, Sister to Jane Banks the Grandmother of Selena and somewhat related to Christianna.

They live with their divorced father and have no limitations. They run wild!

Rebecca[15] is the oldest by 9 months. She's not really a leader she's quirky and opinionated. She's into photography.

Meghan[15] is second oldest and is more like the Leader. She's headstrong, stubborn, easily annoyed , and idependant. Like Rebecca she's opinioned and quriky. Meghan loves to read and knows a lot of facts about things that interest her. Also [like Selena] she loves drama!

Elizabeth [14]is the second youngest, a year and a few months younger than Meghan. She's considered to be a freak. She adores Anime and stuff…!

Grace[5] (or as prefured Gracie…called Gracedemon by Meghan) is the youngest and has a mix of all her sisters which makes her an amuzing child.

Mary comes and the girls make her life miserable. Mary tries to control the four but it seems impossible. Things get worse when the mother of them tries to gain custody of [if not all] half of the girls if their dad cannot control them by the town anniversary. At first their dad doesn't tell them and tries to get control of them himself, not taking any help from Mary. Mary decides to tell the children as the deadline grows near. The four at the town anniversary try to behave but unfortinately things go wrong. A judge hands them all to their mother saying that he's an 'unfit parent'. Mary goes with them because 'She's their nanny, she goes where they go.'. Mary hints to how they can fix this. The four take matters into their own hands and they run away to their father. Their mother sees their gone and Mary 'accidently' slips that they were menchoning seeing their father. Their mother and the police and the judge go to their father's house [as he has found them at his home and telling themthey need to go home or they'll all be introuble.] As the police are confronting the dad the children run outback and into the forest. Everyone chases them. The kids get lost and almost as a miracle Mary finds them. They hear the police and everyone come near and in the panic, Gracie finds a butterfly and follows it. She ends up losing her footing and falls of an cliff landing on s ledge a couple feet below. The police and everyone is looking for them, the kids see Grace and know they need to get help. Mary hints how to get peoples attention. They do and everyone runs to try to save Gracie. As the police call for emergancy, The kids and their father save Gracie and bring her back up. The ambulence arrives and takes Grace inside to make sure she's all right. The judge witnessing everyone, with their mother's blessing gives custody back to their father and the mother vistation rights. Meghan tells that Mary was behind everything that happened and talks to her sisters about it.

Back at home, they have a celebration dinner. Mary says she sadly must depart. [hinting she's going to London where Selena and Christianna are]. The family sees her off and Mary departs (Poppins style!) the family is overblown with the sight and Meghan connects the two being the first to realize that Mary is Mary P. The Family is exstatic with this discovery and call to her wishing her well and asking her to come back soon.

FACTS

*Selena and Christianna are supposed to be the people that defy the rules when it comes to Mary, but the four are supposed to be like jane,micheal,and their siblings with the standard Poppins/Child relationship*

*Like Mary P & Me, the kids discover lots of clues about Mary but don't ever try to solve the puzzle like Selena and Christianna did*

*running gag: Whenever Mary tells Selena about what the kids are doing Selena either gets mad for not thinking of it first, critisizes how they do it, is inspired by it or enjoys her misery*

*Mary makes frequent calls to selena but always leaves out that their her family…[plot for MP&M3crossover]*

*There is purposely to be lots of simulatries between Meghan and Selena due to the fact their inspired by the same person. There both leaders, they partake in theatre and have it out for Mary. They both are close to their siblings*

*Grace and Christianna are to be very simular because there based on the same person. [joke for mp&m3crossover is that they both are the subplot and become aware of it]

*This whole story takes place somewhere between After easter and the end of augest*

*The exact Day menchoned when Mary Leaves is one day before her arrival to Cherry tree lane in MP&M2*

*After MP&M2, The family reunites with Mary once more before the cross over… as do Selena Christianna for a holiday adventure.*

*Mary P & Me was based loosely upon Mary Poppins, where the crossover is loosely based on Nanny McPhee… poppins style!*

*The umbrella [which remains as just a mysterious voice for most of Mary P. & Me] is in the story but does nothing until Mary flies and exchanges dialong with her at the very beginning and very end.*


End file.
